


My Boyfriend Is Talking About Kenny In His Sleep

by PierceTheHeavens



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gay Craig Tucker, I kin him, I love kenny, Jealousy, Other, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Sleep talking, Trans Craig Tucker, Tweek Talks In His Sleep, does this count as yandere, don’t take this seriously, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheHeavens/pseuds/PierceTheHeavens
Summary: Craig was staying the night at Tweek’s house and overheard him mumbling something about Kenny in his sleep.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	My Boyfriend Is Talking About Kenny In His Sleep

Rushing, Tweek threw open the front door, he was in a panic as usual but seeing Craig standing there calmed his nerves just slightly.  
“Hey Tweek.” Craig said in his monotony voice per usual. 

“Where’s your jacket?! I-Its c-cold and y-you night get s-sick and I’LL get sick and-” Tweek began to ramble like he would as he eyed Craig, who was wearing a long sleeved NASA shirt instead of his usual blue jacket zipped up to his neck. “It’s not even that cold, plus this shirt has sleeves I’ll be fine, babe.” Craig let himself in, kissing Tweek on the forehead to calm him down. 

Tweek blushed something fierce, “W-Whatever.. don’t come crying to me wh-when you’re sick.” 

“Usually you’re the one crying to me when I catch a cold.” Craig chuckled as he handed Tweek one of the McDonald’s bags, “Here, it was supposed to be for my sister but she decided to be a little shit.”

“Y-You’re giving me a happy meal?!” Tweek mumbled as he looked inside of the bag, shoving one of the McNuggets into his mouth, “Do I look like I’m 10?” 

“Well I warned you that too much coffee is gonna stunt your growth but did you listen to me?” 

“A-ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?! Y-YOU J-JE-JERK!!” Tweek growled, shoving Craig in the chest which didn’t really phase the other at all. “Well I’m not calling you tall..” Craig cracked a smile, enjoying seeing how huffy Tweek was.

“I’m 5’11!!” 

“I’m 6’ get on my level.” 

“YOU’RE LIKE ONE INCH TALLER THAN ME YOU F-FUCKWAD!!!” 

Craig held Tweek’s hands in his own, “Ooh we haven’t used that word before, looks like sharing Calculus with Cartman has been getting to you.” 

Tweek whined and crossed his arms, both of them forgetting about the McDonald’s bag that had fallen on the floor, “No its not!”  
“Did you remember to drink water today honey?” Craig asked, stroking Tweek’s knotted blonde hair, trying to untangle most of it.

“Don’t try to ngh-c-change the subject you ass- why do you have your bag w-with you?” 

Craig looked at Tweek for a moment like he had forgotten he had his backpack on, “Oh. I have to finish my homework. If I fail my classes I’ll be kicked off of the football team.”

“I told you to do your shit.” Tweek huffed, walking to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.  
“Like you do any of your work Mr. I Sleep All Day After School.”

“H-Homework is too much pressure!! I’m fine with b-being a D student!! I don’t h-have anything to-to keep my grades up for anyway..”  
Craig followed him, slinging his bag on the dining table, “Well college for one..” 

“I-I don’t think college is for me.. I have my parent’s coffee shop anyways.” Tweek said, accidentally spilling his glass of water causing him to shriek.  
Craig walked over to help Tweek with his water, slipping an arm around his waist as he did so, “Whatever makes you happy babe.”

Tweek looked up at Craig to give him a kiss on the cheek, but his brows furrowed in confusion when he noticed something different, “Where did you get a septum piercing?” 

“Oh this? Yeah I did this myself in the locker room before I came here.”

“YOU WHAT?!!” 

“Yeah I gave one to Kyle and Token too.” 

“W-WHAT IF IT GETS INFECTED?! W-W-WHAT IF YOU CANT TAKE IT OUT AND YOU DIE?!” Tweek began to panic again, grabbing his boyfriend’s shoulders, “WHY DIDN’T YOU GET IT DONE BY A PROFESSIONAL?!”

“Calm down babe it’s fine.” Craig couldn’t help laughing, patting Tweek’s head, “I’m not gonna die.”

“B-B-BUT-”

“-Want me to give you one?”

And that’s how Tweek ended up in the bathroom, sitting on the sink while Craig grabbed some rubbing alcohol from the cabinet, a few cotton swabs, a safety pin, and the piercing. “I made a couple of bucks giving piercings, I ordered these off of Amazon and it gave me a whole bunch of them.” 

“D-D-Does it hurt..?” Tweek whispered, but loud enough for Craig to hear. “Eh.. not really, but it does get sore for a minute.” 

Tweek chewed on his sleeve, “W-What if my parents see?! W-What if they yell at me!!”  
“You’re still scared of your parents yelling at you?” Craig snorted, kissing Tweek on his cheek, “Just flip it up when they’re around, they won’t notice.” 

“H-How do I do th-that?” 

“I’ll show you after, now come here.” 

Tweek could somewhat control how hard he trembled while Craig was numbing his nose with the alcohol, but gradually he became more panicky when he grabbed the safety pin.  
“You uh, need to stop shaking Tweek or else it’s really gonna hurt.” The noirette advised, trying to calm the blonde down by stroking his cheek.

“Nnghh- I-I’m trying b-but I’m nervous..-” 

“Hmm..” Craig set down the safety pin, tilting Tweek’s head up slightly and gave his lips a soft kiss, “Babe I told you biting your lips this much isn’t healthy.” he mumbled against Tweek, placing small kisses against his bottom lip, “I can practically taste the blood.” 

Grumbling, Tweek clasped the back of Craig’s hair and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.  
Like the sly dog he was, Craig silently took the safety pin, and the piercing, and just simply pierced Tweek’s nose.

A few minutes after, they pulled away from each other, Tweek seemingly calm for the most part until he touched his nose, letting out a loud scream,  
“IT WAS THAT QUICK?!!!” 

Craig leaned against the wall with his arms crossed like a cool ass motherfucker, “Yup. Told you.”

“W-WHA- B-BUT I DIDN’T FEEL ANYTHING??!!!”

“Yup, it’s like getting a shot. But don’t freak out too much it’ll start to hurt.” Craig pulled Tweek off of the sink and close to himself. “Mmm- o-ok..” Tweek blushed, his face burying itself in Craig’s neck, “I’m kind of sleepy..” 

“Of course you are.” Craig rolled his eyes, hoisting Tweek up into his arms and bringing him to his room, “Wheres your bag I’ll do your homework for you.”  
“Uhh.. its in my closet.” Tweek yawned, flopping face down onto his bed, his blankets puffing up like he had landed on a cloud.  
Craig kissed the back of Tweek’s head before momentarily heading back to the bathroom to grab his bag.  
The noirette hopped onto Tweek’s bed, sitting beside his sleeping boyfriend as he power worked through both of their homework assignments, googling answers for most of Tweek’s papers as they didn’t have too many classes together. 

It was getting late and it was only a matter of time before Tweek woke up from his nap at midnight, it was a horrible sleeping habit he developed during the beginning of sophomore year, no matter how many times Craig had pushed Tweek to get back into a healthy sleeping schedule his efforts always failed, so the least he could do now was let the poor boy sleep.  
Craig had finished their homework the best he could and called it quits, laying the papers on the nightstand figuring he could sort them out in the morning, he was currently laying under the covers with Tweek asleep, wrapped around his arm. The TV was on at 2% volume and Craig was on his phone watching Gordon Ramsay on YouTube, nothing special.

“Mm.. Kenny..” Tweek mumbled incoherently in his sleep, causing Craig to look at his sleeping boyfriend in confusion.

“Why is he dreaming about Kenny?” 

He couldn’t make out words through Tweek’s incoherent sleep blabber, but it was clear as day who’s name Tweek was mumbling.  
Craig’s eyes narrowed in anger, he was going to make sure McCormick was going to get an earful and a mouth full of fist the next time he sees him.  
“Kenny-!” Tweek tiredly yelped, tossing and turning in his sleep. 

“I swear to god McCormick..” Craig muttered, holding Tweek close to him.

When Tweek woke up an hour later Craig was noticeably annoyed by something, though whenever Tweek would ask about it the noirette would brush it off.  
He wouldn’t even bother asking Tweek what he was dreaming about due to the fact that the spaz never remembered his dreams 99% of the time, so Craig asking would just be pointless and get him even more upset than he already was.

When driving Tweek and himself to school, he was speeding. Not exactly speeding, only going about 3 above the speed limit which is what anyone else would do when they were pissed and ready to kick some orange parka wearing ass. 

“C-CRAIG-!!!! Y-Y-You h-have t-to slow d-down we’re gonna die!!” Tweek screamed, wrapped up in seatbelts as he would always. 

“Calm down Tweek. The only one dying today is that asshole Kenny.” Craig mumbled. “Y-You still haven’t told me why you want to fight Kenny s-so bad..-”  
“Because he’s a money stealing, boyfriend stealing, playboy asshole!” Craig growled out of frustration, stepping on the gas a little too far from comfort for Tweek. 

“WHAT- CRAIG SLOW DOWN!!”

Craig was in his 1st period, tapping his foot on the ground rapidly, checking his phone every second just waiting for that bell to ring. He had second period with Kenny, that’s where he would kick that death defying motherfuck.  
The bell rang and Craig stormed out of that classroom, Clyde, Tweek and Token waiting outside for him. Clyde more than excited to see the whole ordeal go down. 

“Does anyone want popcorn? I made it at home so it might be a little soggy.” Clyde offered, the two boys beside him shaking their heads. Token sighed and crossed his arms at Craig, “Craig, you’re going overboard.” 

“I-I don’t even know what’s happening-!” Tweek whined, “Why won’t anyone tell me?!”

“I’m not going overboard!! I’m gonna kick Kenny’s ass and grab him by the hair and drag his ass through the god damn mud!!” Craig shouted, turning and stomping toward his second period.

“Overboard..” Token repeated as the three of them followed behind Craig, Clyde munching excitedly on the soggy popcorn.  
“MCCORMICK!!” Craig yelled, standing in the doorway of the classroom.

Kenny turned to look at the boy who had rudely interrupted class to scream his name. “Mr. Tucker you’re late!” The teacher exclaimed from her desk, to which Craig ignored. 

“What?” Was all Kenny said, of course he didn’t know what the hell Craig was mad about. 

“Why was my boyfriend dreaming about you last night?!” Craig shouted, the rest of the class all as intrigued with this pointless drama. Kenny looked at Craig in frustration and confusion, as anyone would. 

“W-WHAT?!” Tweek cried out from behind his boyfriend. Token shaking his head in disappointment and placing a hand on Tweek’s shoulder.

“Don’t look at me like that you piece of shit!!” Craig yelled, storming over to Kenny and grabbing him by his hood, “I will beat your fucking ass!!” 

“W-Why didn’t you guys tell me?! I didn’t know I was dreaming about Kenny I can’t even remember my dreams!!!” Tweek shouted, just as panicky as he was before. 

“Dude you’re acting like I can control Tweek’s dreams! Your beef is with him not me!” Kenny growled, muffled through his parka, “Or.. you know, Tweek could be hungry for some of this blonde bombshell.” He winked.

“NO!!! IM NOT!! CRAIIGG!!!” Tweek whined, “KENNY YOU JERK!!” The remark making him step into the classroom, ready to beat Kenny’s ass just as much as Craig wanted to.

“Gentlemen if you three don’t go to your classes I’m calling the principal!” The teacher stood, but in reality she was just as intrigued with this juicy drama as her class was. 

“Hey don’t look at me, hot stuff, you’re the one seeing me in your dreams.” Kenny couldn’t help but milk this opportunity to playfully flirt with Tweek, making the other disgusted, and his boyfriend enraged. 

Craig drew his fist back and knocked Kenny right in his nose, Tweek gently shoving Craig aside to add on to the punch. Of course Kenny was going to fight back, he wasn’t Cartman who would just break down and cry at one punch, the parka boy pushed Tweek to the side and swung at Craig. 

The blonde spaz fell to the floor with a thud but he quickly got up and punched Kenny with the help of his boyfriend.  
Token tried to intervene and break the three up but it only made things worse, it was hard trying to pull away two people at once. 

Token accidentally got hit by Kenny, which led to a whopping three against one.  
The class was cheering, and to keep her professionalism, the teacher had no choice but to break them up and send them to the principal, Clyde along too since he was standing in the doorway eating popcorn instead of being in class, but that was a different story. 

Long story short the four of them got detention.

After school Craig took his usual seat, and Craig sat himself beside him, grabbing a piece of paper and discreetly writing a note, then passing it to his boyfriend. 

_Why didn’t you tell me?!_

_You don’t remember your dreams anyway_

_I’m sorry, but I really don’t like Kenny, how did you know I was dreaming?!_

_You said his name_

Craig took a moment to pull back the note before Tweek could see it so he could write something else.

_You said his name, don’t be sorry_

_I didn’t know I’m sorry Craig are you mad?_

_I’m not mad at you babe don’t be sorry_

_But I have to be sorry!! I don’t even like Kenny he always flirts with me and I hate it!!_

_I know honey we’ll talk after school if the principal sees us passing notes he’ll add on to our time_

Tweek whined quietly, taking the note and cramming it into his bag as he would do with all of his papers until they would form a huge wad that would take up most of the space in there, Craig always having to rearrange everything afterwards, only leading to Tweek shoving and hoarding more wrinkled papers in there.

“Well I hope you’re happy Craig, I got detention. Do you know how mad my parents were?!” Token sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“It’s not my fault, it’s Kenny’s. He keeps flirting with my man.” Craig simply said, Tweek hugging Craig’s arm and twitching like crazy. 

“Uh, yeah it’s your fault. You beat him up like he knew what Tweek was dreaming about.”

“I have a right to be angry when MY boyfriend starts having dreams about the guy that flirts with him constantly just to get on my nerves!” Craig growled, being interrupted by Token’s parents who came to pick him up, both of them looking as displeased and disappointed as their son was. 

Once Token had left, Craig sighed, looking at Tweek, “Cmon babe, lets go to your place, I’ll teach you how to flip your piercing up before your parents notice.”


End file.
